


7:51 P.M.

by transmarkcohen



Category: Rent - Larson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: Maureen, are you there?-Sent 6:00 P.M.-Read 7:51 P.M.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts).



**7 August 2013**

**6:15 PM**

_ maureen?  _

_ you there?  _

_ Mo?  _

_ Hey, I wanted to spend the night together….  _

_ Mo, where are you?  _

**_delivered 6:25 P.M._ **

**Sorry Pookie! I was running late from work. Got caught up in the rain!**

**_delivered 6:45 P.M._ **

_ Oh. Okay. I get it. Well, Can we still spend tonight together?  _

**_delivered 6:46 P.M._ **

**Yeah, of course! Be right over there, pookie….**

**_delivered 6:48 P.M._ **

_ Maureen, I have a name. It’s Mark.  _

**_delivered 6:48 P.M._ **

**Pookie is so much better.**

**_delivered 6:50 P.M._ **

_ Maureen…. _

**_delivered 6:51 P.M._ **

**_read 7:30 P.M._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**10 August 2013**

_ Hey I got caught up at work  _

**_delivered 5:06 P.M._ **

**ok**

**_delivered 5:45 P.M._ **

_ Do you not want to do anything tonight?  _

**_delivered 5:46 P.M._ **

**idc**

**_delivered 5:50 P.M._ **

_ Roger’s asking me to come see his band… _

**_delivered 5:51 P.M._ **

**then go see him.**

**_delivered 6:00 P.M._ **

_ Maureen?  _

**_delivered 6:00 P.M._ **

**_read 7:51 P.M._ **


	3. Chapter 3

**11 August 2013**

_ Roger’s band was great  _

**_delivered 5:03 A.M._ **

Who are you and what are you doing with my girlfriend’s phone? 

**_delivered 5:05 A.M._ **

_ Huh? Maureen?  _

**_delivered 5:06 A.M._ **

**Sorry Pookie!! My friend grabbed my phone, she wanted to play a prank...haha**

**_delivered 5:07 A.M._ **

_ Maureen?  _

**_delivered 5:08 A.M._ **

**Sorry I forgot to tell you I was with a friend, I was kinda busy last night**

**_delivered 5:09 A.M._ **

_ Maureen, you didn’t tell me you were busy. You didn’t tell me anything, really. You just said…”ok” and “idc” and stuff and left me on read. Maureen, I thought you were angry at me! Maureen...what the hell is going on? What did I do?  _

**_delivered 5:12 A.M._ **

**Oh you didn’t do anything pookie**

**_delivered 5:12 A.M._ **

_ Then why the radio silence?  _

**_delivered 5:13 A.M._ **

**Well**

**_delivered 5:15 A.M._ **

**I uhhhh need to go Pookie. BYE SEE YOU LATER**

**_delivered 5:16 A.M._ **

**_read 5:26 A.M_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**15 August 2013**

_ You’re just going to break up with me over text?  _

**_delivered 6:20 A.M._ **

**Yes.**

**_delivered 6:21 A.M._ **

_ What the fuck, Maureen?  _

**_delivered 6:21 A.M._ **

**I don’t love you anymore, Mark. I have a girlfriend now.**

**_delivered 6:23 A.M._ **

_ You have a girlfriend even though you’re still in the process of breaking up with me?!  _

**_delivered 6:24 A.M._ **

**I’m allowed to have a girlfriend when I’m breaking up with you!!**

**_delivered 6:25 A.M._ **

_ You cheated on me.  _

**_delivered 6:30 A.M._ **

_ That’s what happened. All those nights when I was wondering where you’d gone. Every time I worried. When I went to see Roger’s band and you didn’t respond but your  _ girlfriend  _ did.  _

**_delivered 6:30 A.M._ **

**Oh hahah no that’s my ex-girlfriend**

**_delivered 6:32 A.M._ **

_ I don’t want anything to do with you ever again, you cheating scumbag.  _

**_delivered 6:33 A.M._ **

**Mark!**

**_delivered 6:35 A.M._ **

**_!_ **

**_text message not delivered_ **

**_Error 404. This person may have blocked your number. If you would like to still reach them, you can email them at_ **

**_! Error !_ **

**_Email deleted_ **

**_Do not text this number_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Mark please baby**

**_delivered 10:00 PM_ **

**Please talk to me honey dear pookiebear**

**_delivered 10:30 PM_ **

**Please Mark please**

**_delivered 11:00 PM_ **

_ Didn’t I tell you I never wanted anything to do with you ever again?  _

**_delivered 11:04 PM_ **

**Mark please baby I know if you’ll just give me one more chance**

**_delivered 11:10 PM_ **

_ One chance is all you deserve. With  _ anyone.  _ No one will ever be able to trust you again if you keep this up. Your perennial search for satisfaction and a partner will leave you alone and deeply, deeply disappointed.  _

**_delivered 11:11 PM_ **

_ Oh look. 11:11. Make a wish.  _

**_delivered 11:11 PM_ **

_ Get the fuck out of my life.  _

**_delivered 11:11 PM_ **


	6. Chapter 6

**12 September 2014**

**Hey! Joanne and I are going to that new bar tonight, you know, over by the A? Thought you might like to come.**

**_delivered 6:05 PM_ **

_ Yeah sure, just let me get some stuff together. And see if Roger wants to come.  _

**_delivered 6:12 PM_ **

**No problem, pookie.**

**_delivered 6:13 PM_ **

_ Maureen.  _

**_delivered 6:20 PM_ **

**No problem, Mark.**

**_delivered 6:21 PM_ **

**_read 6:30 PM_ **


End file.
